ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cell Block X
Cell Block X is an episode of Noah 10. Episode The story starts at Incarcecon. The camera zooms in. The officers are watching over the prisoners. Two prisoners were talking in privacy. "So I heard there was a secret cell block..." Said one prisoner. "But don't you think we wouldv'e noticed it?" Replied the other. "Well, this place WAS made by Galvans." Said the first prisoner. "True." Said the other. BACK ON EARTH... Noah is fighting three random aliens. Noah transformed into Four Arms. Noah started punching them. He grabbed one and threw him at the others. One jumped on to Noah, but Noah slammed him into the ground by doing a backbomb. He then did a Sonic Clap and knocked them out. He detransformed. "See ya in Incarcecon." Said Noah. Noah opened a portal to the Null Void and threw two of them in. Then he noticed... "Wait...wasn't there three of them?" "Over here, bro." Said the third alien. The alien shot a laser at Noah. He knocked him into the portal. Before the portal closed, Noah transformed. "Noahmummy!" Noah stretched his arm and grabbed the alien. He pulled him in. The portal closed. Noah punched the alien and he crashed into an asteroid. Noah landed on a rcok near Incarcecon. He detransformed. "Eh, why not pay a little visit to the prison?" Noah said. Noah went to Incarcecon. He greeted some guards and walked over by some of the prisoners. He overheard a conversation. "So if there really is a Cell Block X...then where would it be?" Asked Alien 2. "Probably some super secret compartment." Said Alien 1. "Cell Block X? I've never heard of it. Sounds interesting..." Noah said. Noah walked over to the warden. "What's up, Chief Officer Jefe?" Noah asked. "Noah Segurason! How's it going, sir?" Jefe answered. Noah guided Jefe to a private area. "Alright, so I've been hearing about a secret cell block. Any comments?" Noah asked. "How did you find out...?" Jefe asked. "Some prisoners were talking about it. They must've heard about somewhere..." Said Noah. "Take me to it. Now." Jefe lead Noah to a hall. He grabbed a marker and drew a symbol. He then chanted. He placed his hand on the symbol and a trap door opened and Jefe and Noah fell through. The symbol and trap door disappeared. Noah and Jefe fell through and landed. "This is Cell Block X. This is where we keep our worst criminals..." Said Jefe. Noah looked. It was a dark room. There were prisoners all beaten up and chained to a wall. One of the prisoners was Aggregor. "Aggregor?" Noah asked. "S-Segurason...I...I will k-kill you...uh.." Said Aggregor. "Why didn't I know about this, Jefe?" Noah sternly asked. "Because...because...ugh. Just leave, please." Said Jefe. "This is illegal! I'm reporting this to the other Plumbers." Said Noah. "NO!" Jefe yelled. Jefe pressed a button. A big alien was unchained. Jefe escaped from Cell Block X. "I'm Mula. NOW DIE PLUMBER!" Said the prisoner. Mula threw a punch at Noah. Noah dodged. Noah transformed. "Feedback!" Noah jumped and kicked Mula. Mula was unfazed. Noah placed his hands and plugs on Mula and started absorbing his energy. Mula backhanded Noah. Noah got his balance back. Noah shot an energy beam at Mula, but it had no effect. "Doesn't this guy get effected by anything!?" Noah yelled. "Nope." Said Mula. Mula picked up Noah and slammed him into the ground. "You're...in...for a...world of p-pain." Noah said. Noah detransformed. "Ready to die, kid?" Asked Mula. "I'M NOT A FUDGING KID. I am 14! RIDGET!" Noah yelled. Noah transformed into Rath. Noah punched Mula in the face. "LET METELL YOU SOMETHING MULA! I'M NOT A FUDGING KID!" Noah yelled. Noah jumped up and tried to kick Mula, but he dodged and slammed Noah into a wall. Mula elbowed Noah in the head. Noah fell to the ground. Mula prepared to crush Noah's head. "Any last words?" Mula asked. Suddenly, Mula got kicked into a wall. Noah got up looking confused. It was Kierra. "Kierra!?" Noah said. "DIE!" Kierra started beating up Mula. Mula was on the ground unconscious. "How'd you...?" "YOU! YOU ATE THE LAST COOKIE!" Kierra yelled. Kierra started beating up Noah. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop (Cameo) Aliens *Four Arms *Noahmummy *Feedback *Rath Villains *Mula *Random Aliens Trivia *FIND BLOODY GIR! *Yup. That ending happened. DEAL WITH IT. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes